This invention relates to an apparatus and method for twisting yarn in a particular way to achieve a particularly lively yarn at a high rate of speed. The yarn has characteristics which permit the yarn to be varied further by post-treating. The yarn is processed in a unique way by moving the yarn along a given distance in unison with an air jet twister or some other device which alters the physical characteristics of the yarn. Expressed another way, relative motion between a yarn and a yarn processing device is interrupted momentarily, so in effect, the yarn can be acted on as if it were stationary. Of course, in general, the yarn is actually moving.
A splice occurs which releases part of the twisting torque in the yarn strand allowing the yarn bundle to twist partially.
The characteristics of the yarn processed according to the method and apparatus of this invention are particularly adapted for production of tufted pile carpet. The yarn exhibits superior bulk, liveliness and a randomness which increases resistance to visible color variations resulting from dyeing variations and prevents color-patterning so called moirE-patterning occurring with regularly twisted plied yarn.